Dust
by arabellaesque
Summary: Oneshot: Sometimes things don't go as expected, and losses can't always be recovered


**(grumble grumble) Writer's block is annoying, but it's a chance to get all these little oneshots down that have been going round and round in my head for a while :)**

**-----------------**

If Jaheira was going to be honest with herself, she would never have expected to be in the position she was in at that moment. It had only been a year since they'd watched Evan stagger into the Friendly Arms Inn, half carrying his 'sister', Imoen, as she desperately tried to stop the blood flowing from her wounds. Gorion's wards, both of them, left on their own after he fell. Neither were wise to the world; neither had even the common sense of a groundhog, but they learnt. They learnt quickly.

Imoen picked up magic quickly, harassing Dynaheir and Quayle for tips at every turn. Evan would practice his swordsmanship with Khalid as dawn broke, then in the evening, under the stars and facing the moon, he'd pray to Selûne -- Jaheira hadn't failed to be amused by his choice of deity, but he was a devoted follower and strove to serve her cause. Together they blossomed from irresponsible human children into powerful young adults, focussed on the good path, endeavouring to do what was right. She knew Gorion would have been proud of them -- more so when Evan beseeched his Goddess for a boon, and received, in return, another chance for Khalid and Dynaheir.

They'd defeated Sarevok and then Irenicus, coming through all the challenges that had been put in their way. Evan had learned of his heritage on their return to Candlekeep -- what felt like a lifetime ago -- but Imoen was still coming to terms with being a Bhaalspawn. Effects that he'd experienced months ago were only now surfacing in the young mage, but, as ever, he was by her side, helping her through it.

They were inseparable -- even those who loved them couldn't be as close to them as they were to each other. The avariel, Aerie, was prone to bouts of jealousy and Jaheira secretly believed that Evan would have found a better partner in life. Valygar, however, seemed to understand Imoen's need for her sibling -- the ranger would wordlessly retreat when the two needed to talk; his long battle to overcome his fear of magic had prevented him from realising what Imoen meant to him until late into their travels. A long discussion, well into the evening, had solved the problem; though neither she nor he would speak of what was said.

And now it seemed as though their journey was almost over. Sendai had fallen before the sun had reached its peak in the afternoon sky, and they'd returned to Amkethran resolutely, preparing to face Balthazar's hostility. It had come as no surprise when he appeared before them, flanked by his strongest monks and ready to do battle. Both Evan and Imoen had calmly spoken, somehow allaying the fears he held. Evan had outstretched his hand, asking his brother to take it, offering to prove that the existence of the Solar who guided him. He hoped to prove that if they joined forces they'd have a better chance than they would as solitary survivors of an unnecessary battle.

The druid hadn't been sure if it would work. A lifetime seemed to pass as uneasy looks were exchanged -- but then, as quick as lightning, the monk's hand was extended, touching Evan enough for the familiar light to flare up around them. The Pocket Plane soon appeared, and with it the Solar who assured their brother of Melissan's plot. Within minutes they were back in the town, the other monks watching nervously and with confusion. Balthazar dismissed them and accepted Evan's invitation to join their cause. The next day, after rest, they would meet the Bhaal's former priestess in his own domain. But before that, Evan demanded that they rest in an inn for the last time as a party.

Now the three siblings were sitting together, smiling and laughing as they exchanged their tales. Valygar and Aerie sat with them, occasionally joining in but mostly content to just watch and listen. Even the avariel couldn't begrudge Evan's attention being on his kin this evening. Jaheira reached over to squeeze Khalid's hand -- she sometimes found it hard to believe he was back with her, but the smile he offered for her small gesture was enough to convince her of the reality. Beside them sat Dynaheir and Minsc, conversing quietly about their travels back home when the prophecy was finished. There was no talk of failure, no talk of death; they needed to believe that things would go well.

The riches they'd acquired from travelling were mainly behind the bar, at Evan's insistence. The tavern was full to the brim with locals wishing to experience the traveller's generosity, and the noise of the chatter was almost enough to give Jaheira a headache. But Evan and Imoen were enjoying it; that was what mattered. They'd dumped their packs in their rooms, and Evan had even removed his chainmail for a while, complaining about the weight of it when he wanted to relax for the evening. Jaheira had not been happy with this decision, but he'd insisted he'd be fine; after all, four of the five lay dead and the fifth was now their ally. Melissan was unlikely to barge into the inn, seeking his head that night, so what did he have to fear?

Everyone, she'd replied. He'd just laughed, patting her shoulder in his familiar way, and passed by her on his way back to the common room. He was insufferable sometimes, but she had no wish to put a dampener on this evening -- there was plenty of seriousness to face in the morning. So now she listened to Khalid as he spoke about their future together, and what they'd do, where they'd go when all was done regarding the Children of Bhaal. She allowed herself to forget her worries, immersing herself in the discussion, and nodding heartily when Khalid suggested they travel north to visit Neverwinter, perhaps passing through Waterdeep once more as they went.

She didn't notice the drunken revellers who were standing beside Evan's table, and didn't realise that their conversation had gone from amiable to hostile. One man pushed another, causing him to stagger backwards and stumble into Aerie. Evan looked up, frowning at them, saying something to them. Jaheira looked over but missed the words. She watched Evan stand up, a small frown on his face, while Aerie absent-mindedly wiped the front of her tunic with one hand and used her other to try and make her lover sit back down.

Two of the men seemed to be offering an apology, but the other was swaying erratically. He shouted something to the fighter, but his words were lost in the noise of the other patrons. Whatever it was, it annoyed Evan and he put his hands on his hips, the familiar pose he'd adopted whenever he was disappointed in something. The two quieter men grabbed their friend, trying to calm him down, and started pushing him towards the door. Jaheira could only just catch their words now... apologising for the scene, wishing Evan and his friends a good evening. The fighter just nodded amiably to them and began to sit back down.

Then the drunken man drew out a dagger, waving it at his friends as he slurred words of rage. His attention was consumed by them and they backed off with wide eyes, holding their hands up in the air. They appealed to his good nature, begging him just to follow them home. He ignored them, rambling on about something incoherent as he continued to stagger. Then he fell.

Jaheira had leapt from her seat at the same time as Khalid, causing Minsc and Dynaheir to look up suddenly. They too witnessed the man toppling over, crashing into Aerie, falling over her as she pulled back. Beyond her was Evan, half turned in his seat to see what was happening. He was knocked from his stool with the force, and Imoen's scream pierced through the tavern causing an abrupt halt to the joviality.

The druid ran over, pushing the other men aside roughly to get past. Their drunken friend had rolled away from the group, dazed from the experience, muttering to himself. Aerie had managed to clamber away from him, shakily getting to her feet with Khalid's assistance. Imoen was beside Evan, watching as he smiled up to her weakly. There was a pool of blood forming around his body, soaking into his clothes. His sister was pale -- almost completely white with shock. Jaheira forced her way closer, numb with the events. As she got nearer her breathing stopped completely -- the man's dagger had struck Evan solidly, easily piercing through his shirt, cutting deep into his flesh. The landing would have made any assassin proud -- the hilt protruded from where the young fighter's heart would be.

Imoen was shouting to her, pleading for her help as Valygar tried to pull her back to make room for the druid. Balthazar was standing still, a look of disbelief on his face. Aerie had realised why Imoen was upset and was thrashing in Khalid's arms, screaming Evan's name over and over. Jaheira could do nothing but kneel by his side, covering the wound with her hand, unsure on whether or not to remove the offending weapon, and praying to Silvanus over and over again. _He does not deserve this; we've come so close... give him another chance as he gave others..._

The voice came into her head. It told her that it could not help her, despite her efforts -- the destiny of a Child of Bhaal could not be changed by the gods. She screamed silently to her God, appealing for him to find a way, for him to do something. _I'm sorry, my child_, were the words she received in return, then his presence was gone. She looked down to see the human regarding her and he managed to smile weakly.

"I never expected it to finish like this," he admitted in a whisper. "For what it's worth, you were right... tell Imoen and Aerie that I love them."

Her hand went to his head, gently pushing aside the tousled hair as his eyes closed. She called out his name, told him to not give up so easily, but it was no use. He had gone and there would be no resurrection this time. She looked for Khalid and shook her head, then tried to help Valygar pull Imoen away. They all knew what would happen; they all knew it was better not to witness it. But within seconds his body crumbled to dust, and the mournful screams of Imoen and Aerie echoed around the common room as they watched their closest confidant disappear into nothing.

Hours later, Khalid and Jaheira held Aerie as she wept, while Valygar did likewise with Imoen. Dynaheir and Minsc sat by Balthazar supportively, now in the confines of Imoen's Pocket Plane, as was gifted to her by the Solar. Their destiny was unchanged -- two of the Children remained to finish what had began many years ago when Bhaal walked the lands in the time of Troubles; but none of the men and women present had imagined it would end up finishing like this.


End file.
